thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavender Morton
Lavender Morton is a tribute who belongs to Biel1458. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is Firstname Lastname. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. Information Name: '''Lavender Morton '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''6 '''Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Lavender is an honest person that supports her allies' decisions and beliefs with good will, never doubting or complaining about what she is told to do. She is polite and elegant, and is very sympathetic and compassionate, but sensitive and brave as well. It's not a relatively easy thing to make her squeak in fear. She is very smart and will avoid to do something risky that could possibly end up with herself or one of her allies dead. Lavender usually tries to gather information from everyone, and keep an eye on who she considers a threat to her friends. If you want to know about somebody, Lavender will automatically have the answer, as she is known to be a very perceptive person. She knows who to avoid and who she should ally with - whether that's for trust, sponsors, friendship, or protection. Besides this, though, she is also friendly, kind, and selfless. Once she makes friends, she'll stick with them until the very end. She'll easily fall for others, maybe a bit too hard, but she picks herself back up and continues. She is also shown to have a temper, and although she seems unbreakable, she is also sensitive, and would quickly slap anyone who dares to insult her friends and family. '''Weapons: '''While Lavender hasn't trained in weaponry prior to being reaped, she prefers short-ranged, bladed weapons. Due to this her main weapon is a sword. Her blades are not weapons, but two deadly extensions of her arms - they are her limbs, her anchors. She loves to use her exceptional skill to gain advantage, sometimes purposely missing so the person thinks that she missed, but then having her other sword to curve back around, digging into their backs, thus killing them instantly. It's also an easy weapon for her to carry around, since it isn't very heavy, which also allows an easy access to it during an ambush. However, a sword is not a very rare weapon in the Hunger Games, so people might grab it before she does. Even though she is physically fit, Lavender is not a fast runner, and could miss an oportunity to put her hands on this weapon. Even though she knows the bloodbath might lure her in, she would escape with only a knife if necessary. She knows how to use this common, basic weapon, and shouldn't have trouble on crafting one during the games. '''Appearance: '''Lavender has chest-length, sunset blonde hair, which she usually tosses into a braid or a messy bun over her heas. She has light skin, a slim body and a little less than average build. Don't let this fool you, though, she definetly knows how to throw a punch. And her thin, light eyebrows are curved above her elegant blue eyes, always filled with sorrow and pain. Almost unnoticeable freckles trail across her small nose and cheeks, something she got from her grandmother. She isn't all that beautiful, but she's nowhere near ugly. She's curvy, something that appeals to many. She has slim legs and curvy hips, along with an average body frame. '''Backstory: '''Hello. My name is Lavender. Lavender Morton. I'm just an ordinary girl and I reside in District Six. My life was exceptionally good. Compared to, what, a few years ago? It was almost like a paradise. Almost. I didn’t expect anyone to show up, but you did, for some reason. And here’s my life story, as you asked. The least I hope you could do for me is root for me in the Hunger Games. I don’t care if you don’t. I’ll win either way, so that's up to you. Let's start with this day, the day that sealed my fate. I wake up early in the morning and I sit up on my bed. I take a hair comb and begin combing my hair, preparing myself for the reapings ceremony, which is going to happen soon. I need to start to get myself dressed up early, because if I get late at the reapings, I will probably receive a punishment that I prefer not to think about. After I am done combing my hair, I stand in the front of the closet and put the hair comb over inside a locker of the closet. From there, I also take it off a pink shirt and my jean rompers to dress me up for the reapings. Fastly, I wear my reaping outfit and I stare at myself in the mirror once more. I look great, even better than I expected. Out of the sudden, I hear a scream coming from outside my house and I rush to the window to check it out what just happened. There is a crowd whispering and someone died in the streets, and I just sigh of relief. This kind of event happens almost everytime in the place where I live, the most dangerous side of District Six. Deaths, stealing and screams are common over here and one day without madness in the suburbs is considered an unusual day. I actually am not original from here, I came from the richest region of the district. I used to live with both my mother, my father and my younger sister. However, we still needed some additional food to survive, so my sister used to steal some food sometimes. It was just a little quantity of alimens and the fault of it won't affect anyone, but anyway our neighbour denuncied our family to the peacekeepers and the mayor, leading my younger sister to the public execution at the district square. My family went crazy and started to plan all the possibilites to revenge Rhona's - my sister - death. They started their own little rebellion to avenge her death, negating some production to the peacekeepers, but once again our they were denuncied to the peacekeepers and relatives of mine got executated publicly again, this time my own parents. After that, I was forced to move on to my grandmother's house and live with her, and she lived here, in the suburbs, the most dangerous side of the district. She is actually very courageous to live here for more than thirty years, and I am just starting to meet this brand new situation. Looking through the window, I can see the crowd dispersing and the owner of the dead body is finally revealed. It seems like one of those friends of grandma, but I actually don't know her name. I also see grandma crying next to her body, as the tears flow down her face. I walk down the stairs and I get into the living room, and I decide to eat just a little bit before going to the reapings ceremony. I take a loaf of bread and I almost shove it on my throat, and then I drink some coffee before leaving the house. When I cross the door, my grandma is not crying anymore, but is still with a sad expression, as she lays her body over the door of the car. She looks at me, and opens her arms, and then I go and hug her. Our relationship is not that close, but I learned the worst way that when someone dies, every hug is great. And I can't deny that to the only person in the world that still love me. She points to the car, and I enter in it. She drives out of the suburb, heading for the richest region of the district, where the square is placed. It is such a miracle that there was not any attemption to steal the car of my grandmother until now. Feels like she is respected in the place where she lives, even by the thieves. When we arrive at the district square, I jump out of the car and I wave goodbye to my grandmother. She nods and I head to get my finger pricked. The woman giggles at me and points to the area destined to the girls with sixteen years old, where I head to. And then I get reaped. This can't be happening, what have I done to deserve this? The Peacekeepers approach me but before they could even touch in me, I start walking fast towards the stage, avoiding the Peacekeepers. I take a quick look at the outside as I see my grandmother bursting out in tears once again. She just a lot an old friend earlier, and now she is going to lose her granddaughter. What an exciting day for her. I take a look at the outside once again and see my grandmother still crying, just as a peacekeeper takes her and starts to drag her out of my sight. Head bowed, I sat in this room waiting to be taken away. But against all odds, you, my best friend, came here and visited me. And now my real life story will finally begin. '''Reasons for Winning: Lavender wants to win so she can come back to her family and her friends back home. If she comes back, she will be able to give her grandmother the good life she deserves in the Victor's Village, and she would finally be able to settle with a family, grow old and have the children she always desired. Strengths: 'Coordination, hand-to-hand combat, sight. '''Weaknesses: '''Swimming, running, weaponry. '''Alliance: '''Lavender will ally with her district partner. If not possible, she'll team up with a small group consisting of three-four other trustworthy tributes, maybe the anti-careers. '''Height: '''5'7" '''Fears: '''Ornithophobia, the fear of birds '''Token: '''Lavender owns no token. Family Gallery Lavender Father.png|Al Morton: Father (deceased) Lavender Mother.png|Elena Stokes: Mother (deceased) Lavender Sister.png|Rhona Morton: Sister (deceased) Lavender Grandmother.png|Eadlyn Stokes: Grandmother Games Information *The 42nd Annual Hunger Games ['Fate: '''Deceased | '''Killed By: Katarina Seacrest | Day: '7 | '''Ranking: '''5th] *The 5th Annual Pain Games ['Fate: '''Alive | '''Killed By: TBA | 'Day: '''TBA | '''Ranking: '''TBA] *The 259th Annual Hunger Games ['Fate: '''Deceased | '''Killed By: '''Lena Oconnor | '''Day: '''1 | '''Ranking: '''25th] Etymology Lavender is named after the lavender line. The Lavender Line is a heritage railway based at Isfield Station, near Uckfield in East Sussex, England. The Lavender Line formed part of the Lewes to Uckfield Railway when it was opened on 18 October 1858. Within 12 months of its opening, the branch had been integrated into the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway (LB&SCR) to safeguard the company’s interests east of its London to Brighton main line. Ten years from its opening, Isfield saw through workings from Brighton to Tunbridge Wells and Tonbridge, via a new Uckfield–Groombridge link. This scheme necessitated track diversion work north of Lewes, to obviate trains having to reverse, and the branch therefore assumed a new course, entering Lewes from the North. Lavender's last name comes from the philosopher Adam Morton. Morton's work has focused on how we understand one another's behaviour in everyday life, with an emphasis on the role mutual intelligibility plays in cooperative activity. He has also written on ethics, decision-making, philosophy of language and epistemology. His more recent work concerns our vocabulary for evaluating and monitoring our thinking. Trivia * Lavender was the first tribute ever created by Biel1458. Un-updated versions of Lavender earned several high-ranks, even winning once, and making it to the "Top Ten" seven times. ** On the other hand, she died in the bloodbath twice. Ironically, those two times were in Hunger Games where other tributes of Biel1458 won or got high rankings. Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:District 10 Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Characters Category:Biel1458 Category:Victors